


All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by criscriscris



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, M/M, happy ending no worries, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai’s mouth was set in a frown, contrasting with the happy Christmas sweater that was decorated with a large Rudolph whose red nose glowed. “Whatever. If you care so much about what they think, why don’t you just spend Christmas with them instead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

Honestly, he was more than a little happy to be back. When he first arrived, Ai had greeted him at the airport – and by greeted, Ai had jumped up and clung to Rin’s shoulders for about ten minutes, until Sousuke and Makoto managed to pry him off. 

“I just missed you so much,” Ai sniffled, rubbing his face into Rin’s neck at the Haru and Makoto’s party. 

“I know, I missed you, too,” Rin would reply, rubbing small circles into Ai’s back. “But let me go to the bathroom, okay?”

Ai nodded, kissing Rin’s neck, his chin, his cheek, his nose, and his lips before finally releasing him. “Hurry back.”

Rin laughed and patted Ai’s soft grey hair before walking away. Makoto smiled at him as he made his way to the bathroom, having to shoulder through the loud and karaoking pair made up of Nagisa and Momo. It was warm and crowded in the way-too-small living room of the Nanases, but it only made the atmosphere cozier.

In the mirror, Rin washed his face to cool down his flaming cheeks. It was winter break and he was allowed back over to Japan. The first thing he wanted to see was, of course, Ai. The two had already gone over to his visit his Mom and Kou and were now celebrating with friends. Tomorrow they would head to Ai’s home to see his family as well, something that always made Rin nervous but, for now, he would push it out of his mind.

“Okay, don’t embarrass yourself before that,” he said to himself before turning away to exit. 

“Surprise!” Ai jumped at him, kissing him squarely on the mouth. 

“What!?” Rin yelled, before following Ai’s finger upwards. There was mistletoe hanging above their heads. 

“One more,” Ai said, grabbing Rin’s face and pressing his lips against Rin’s again. 

“Ai, you’re being a little clingy,” Rin grunted out, pushing Ai’s face away. “Not that I don’t appreciate all of the kisses, it’s getting a little embarrassing, especially when you’re just throwing yourself at me in front of everyone.” 

“What?” Ai looked at Rin, eyes filled with hurt and confusion. “I’m not…throwing myself at you?”

“Um, you kind of were,” Rin replied, rubbing the back of his head. He really didn’t mind, but it was usually Ai who was against PDA, so it was weird for him to be so affectionate. “And in front of all our friends.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for _embarrassing_ you in front of all your friends,” Ai snapped, turning around. “Whatever, I think I’ll just go home.”

“Ai, wait.” He reached out, but Ai pulled away.

“No, you wait, Rin. I’ve been waiting for you to come home for how many months now? And when you do, I can’t even show you how much I’ve missed you without being ‘embarrassing’? Do you really think any of them care?”

“No, but Haru-“

“Oh, ‘Haru this’ and ‘Haru that’, I’m so fucking sick of hearing about him! Every time you Skype or call me it’s always about him and you, taking on the whole world together! You really think I want to hear about that, Rin? Hm?” Ai’s mouth was set in a frown, contrasting with his happy Christmas sweater decorated with a large Rudolph whose red nose glowed. “Whatever. If you care so much about what they think, why don’t you just spend Christmas with them instead.”

“Ai, that’s not what I meant. Ai, wait! Ai!” 

Rin followed Ai as he made his way to the living room, where the group had obviously heard their argument. “I’m going home. I’ll call a cab. Thank you for inviting me and I hope you all have a good night and Merry Christmas,” he announced, snatching his jacket and scarf before pushing past Rin.

“Come on, don’t be this way,” Rin called out, running a hand through his hair. 

“You’re fucking stupid,” Sousuke said, sipping his cider. 

“Well, go after him!” Makoto suggested, already holding out Rin’s coat. 

“He doesn’t seem like he wants to talk to me.”

“Like you let that stop you before,” Haru said, standing and making his way to where Rin stood. “Here.” He held something out in his hand. “Now go.”

Rin nodded and snatched the object from Haru. “Okay, guys. Um… I may be back. Who knows.”

“It’s okay, just go!” Makoto stood next to Haru and held out his coat. “Merry Christmas, Rin.”

“Merry Christmas, guys,” he replied, slipping his coat on.

Nagisa and Momo cheered and returned to their songs, with Sousuke and Rei clapping along. Makoto and Haru were the only ones who paid Rin any attention as he shoved his shoes on and ran out the door. “Do you think they’ll be okay?” Makoto asked, wrapping his fingers around Haru’s hand.

“They’ll be fine,” Haru said, before pulling Makoto closer. “Look up.” There was mistletoe. “It’s tradition.”

As they kissed under the doorway, Rin was running into the dark night, hoping he was going in the right direction. “Ai! Ai!” He could see his breath coming out in puffs, his legs, lungs, and eyes burning. 

Then he saw him – or at least his silhouette, stopped at the end of the road, staring up. The night was clear but cold; At least it wasn’t snowing, Rin told himself. “Ai!” He shouted, running up to him. “Please, Ai.”

“Rin,” Ai said quietly, looking over at Rin before turning his head back up. “The moon just reminded me of… Never mind.” He stopped himself, not wanting to embarrass himself or Rin any further. Besides, how could he say the words out loud? That the moon reminded him of the first night Rin held him? No. That was even more embarrassing than earlier. He opted to just ask him the question that was burning on his tongue instead. “Why’d you follow me?”

“I’m sorry,” Rin said, the words dragging themselves from his mouth. “I just… I can’t handle being away from you for so long and then you… You’re so perfect and you’re way too good for me and seeing you just reminded me of all those… Nights and mornings, and I’m sorry. I really am sorry. I love you, Ai. This is definitely not how I saw tonight going. I was embarrassed because of how affected I was by all these feelings but I never should have taken that out on you. I’m sorry.” 

Ai exhaled, his breath coming out like a cloud slowly rising. Silence descended upon them again, wrapping itself around the pair. Then, like nothing happened earlier, laughter tinkled out of Ai’s mouth – awkward at first, but building. 

“We’re idiots,” Ai said, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist. “You more so than I.”

Rin nodded, smiling down. “I can agree to that.”

“Good,” he laughed again, staring up into Rin’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Rin pulled something out of his pocket, lifting his arm above them. “Now you gotta kiss me.”

Rolling his eyes, Ai leaned up and pressed his lips softly against Rin’s. “Happy?”

“Mm, one more,” Rin whispered, kissing Ai deeper. Ai laughed against his mouth, their breaths mingling together and disappearing into the night. 

“We should go back to the party,” Ai finally said, face flushed and lips somewhat swollen. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He kept his arm around Ai, pulling him to walk together towards Haru’s place. 

“Where did you get the mistletoe?” 

Rin looked up at the sky and smiled, “Someone thought it’d make you happy.”

“Would that someone happen to be named Haru?” Ai laughed, squeezing Rin’s arm. 

“Will you yell at me again if I said it was?”

“No, of course not. I’m sorry about that, by the way. I just…” He sighed, looking away. “It does always feel like he’s the only one you ever talk about. I guess I’m just a little jealous.”

“Hey, hey, I like that you’re jealous. It’s okay,” Rin said, kissing the top of his head. “Just tell me, though, when you feel that way. Don’t let it build up so much. And, honestly, whenever Nagisa sends me pictures of you two together I feel just as jealous.”

“Really? I would never think so,” Ai looked up at him in surprise. “You should show some of that jealousy to me sometimes, I think I’d like to see it.”

“Only if you’re more honest with me.” 

Ai nodded, and then stopped walking. “What’s wrong?” Rin looked at him, worry filling his head. Had he done something wrong, again? Was that asking for too much?

“Your present!” Ai slipped something out of his pocket and held it up. “I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but why not now?”

“Ai, you didn’t have to… I didn’t bring anything with me. I left it in my bag,” Rin said, awkward.

“I wanted to, it’s okay,” he smiled, pressing the small, wrapped box into Rin’s hand. “Open it!”

Nodding, Rin slid his fingers under the tape that held the gift together. It came undone neatly, Ai’s wrapping skills evident. The paper slipped off the box smoothly, revealing a plain jewelry box. Rin felt nervous all of a sudden and glanced at Ai’s expectant face. 

“Go on,” he urged. 

Rin took a breath as he opened the box; There was a small ring nestled in the satin, bright blue like… “It’s like the colour of your eyes.”

“I know it’s a ring, but it’s on a necklace chain so you can wear it over your heart. I got one for myself, too – it’s red!” Ai pulled out a ring from under his shirt, showing it off. Rin had to admit, the colour did look similar to his own eyes.

“Ai, it’s perfect. Thank you. Here, help me put it on,” Rin said, turning around and holding out the box.

Ai jumped at the chance, gently slipping the chain around Rin’s neck, his fingers grazing against the soft skin. Rin could feel himself get warm under his touch, under his skillful fingers as they locked the clasp. The weight of the cool ring against his chest made him feel anchored, secure. 

“I’m so happy you like it!” Ai grinned, reaching up to kiss Rin’s chin. “Come on, let’s go back.”

Rin couldn’t keep his hands off the ring, playing with it as his other hand wrapped around Ai’s. They made their way back to Haru’s place, Ai humming under his breath, but otherwise in silence. The previous tension had vanished, like a breath of air disappearing into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet for christmas :^)
> 
> happy holidays my friends. please come talk to me at criscancrisdo on tumblr ;^0
> 
> leave me comments and/or reviews bc i love talking to you all ;O; also i have other makoharu / rintori stuff, or let me if there's anything y'all wanna see!  
> i'll try to upload more too!!!!!!!!!


End file.
